Many different types of vehicle electrical system components use covers or housings to protect and isolate electrical components.
Some of these covers are designed to provide easy access to an underlying electrical component, like a battery jump post, but in so doing do not provide an adequate means for locking and securing the cover in place. Other covers may be more secure in their locking design, but come with complex and expensive hinges and securing features that make them less desirable for certain cost sensitive applications.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a protective cover for a vehicle electrical system component that includes an integrated hinge and locking mechanism that is easy to use, adequately secure in its design, and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.